


December 11, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''YOU'RE IT!'' Supergirl shouted the minute her fist contacted a Smallville villain.





	December 11, 2002

I never created DC canon.

''YOU'RE IT!'' Supergirl shouted the minute her fist contacted a Smallville villain for hurting her preacher father a few seconds ago.

THE END


End file.
